There's Something About Harry
by SnowflakeGinny
Summary: Ginny's life turns upside down and into a huge mess when she learns that Harry Potter in Flesh and Blood his the most Eligible Wizard in the UK. PostHogwarts fic. contaitns spoilers from all the books. R&R! complete!
1. Quick! Hide My Underwear!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this fic so just sit back and enjoy.

**A/N: **depression's over say hello to my little friend! (Scar Face. love it!) So have fun and all that jazz…!

* * *

Chapter One

Quick! Hide My Underwear!

"Ginny this is absolutely devastating! I cannot and will not allow you to use me as you're mannequin! I have my self respect!"

"Oh come on Jonathan! It's only for today!" begged the redheaded 20 year old Ginny Weasley as she folded the dress bottoms. "And stop moving all the time!"

"Well stop stabbing me!" and with a quick movement he was again stabbed in the ankle. "OUCH! Why you little witch!" he jumped on the stool in a Lord of the Dance way.

"Way to go Jonathan! Now I have to take the measurements all over again! You bloody prat!" she huffed and rolled her eyes as she grabbed the dress bottom again and nailed the pin right where it belonged.

"GINNY!"

Two hours later Ginny's dress was finally finished and Jonathan was finally free from "that distasteful silky nightmare." As he called it in his own words.

"So Ginny dearest," he said as he fell onto the comfy lounge sofa and rested his feet on the coffee table. "Who the lucky one tonight? Not that Ernie fellow?"

"Ernie is so last week, Johnnie." She pushed his feet of the coffee table and fell right next to him but he was quick and he pulled her to sit on his lap. "Why? Are you interested? By the looks of it I wouldn't be surprised if he is."

"I'm not going for your leftovers." But Ginny cheeky smile made him blush. "At least not this time."

"Oh that's right." She made an innocent expression. "I completely forgot all about little Colin." She got up from his embrace and made her way to the kitchen. "Tea, Johnnie?"

"No thank you, but you are welcome to tell with whom are you going tonight." He called after her.

"Well if you really want to know." She said from the kitchen as she placed the teapot on the stoves.

"And I do."

"Well," she paused and waited for him to hit his queue.

"Well what! Tell me!" there it was.

"It's you."

"That's nice."

Three…Two…One…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ME?"

"You are going to escort me to my parents' thirstiest anniversary party." She poured the hot tea in to a large mug and walked to the living room. "Don't give me that look!"

"How rude of you Ginny Weasley! Did it ever crossed your mind that I might have has plans for tonight?"

"But you don't have any plans for tonight." She took a long seep from her tea and look at him with a calm face.

"And how do you know that?" clearly he was upset.

"I asked you this morning, I said: Johnnie do you have any plans for tonight? And then you said: No Pumpkin Lips I am free as a butterfly tonight." She smiled a victorious broad grin and took another seep from her tea.

"Ginny Weasley you have evilest, sneakiest most brilliant mind in the whole wide world!"

"I know." She mumbled to her mug. "I had made a set of clothes on your bed for tonight. Be ready at 19:30."

And so at 19:30 sharp dressed in their best attires the ravishingly handsome Jonathan Tate and the breathtaking Ginny Weasley were at The Three Broomsticks door step and were about to make an entrance.

"Shall we?" said Jonathan and offered Ginny his arm.

"We shall." She gratefully took it and Jonathan gracefully opened the door and the two made their way in.

There was no doubt that Hermione did well this time. She was the best party planner Ginny ever known, just give her an occasion and she will make it Party of the year.

"She could have used fewer bows." Said Jonathan as he picked up champagne for himself and Ginny and clicked his tongue. "Much fewer bows."

"That's your gayness speaking, Jonnie."

"That and my eyes, I'm getting blinder and blinder as we move." Ginny couldn't suppress her giggle and was forced to hit Jonathan on his arm as she tried to keep her champagne to up her nose. "Now if_ I_ was decorator-"

"You would have done a better job." Said a voice behind him and Jonathan and Ginny jump around and almost spilled their drinks as they saw the bushy haired brunette behind them. "Ginny it's nice to see you." And she gave Ginny a warm sisterly hug. "Jonathan." She said in a cold voice.

"Hermione." He imitated her tone of voice. "Still married to Ronald?"

"Yes." She looked him in the eye with a sneer on her face. "Still dating Colin Creevy?"

"No." he drawled at her and drank from his champagne. "Nerd." He muttered.

"Diva." She answered and arched an eyebrow.

"Bookworm."

"Drama Queen."

"Know-it-all."

"Fairy."

They looked at each other dramatically and then launched each other and ended in a big loving hug and roared with laughter. Ginny smiled at the two as the separated from the embrace. "You two are so crazy. I can't believe I shared and still sharing an apartment with the two of you."

"But you love us and that's all that matters." Jonathan kissed Hermione on the cheek and offered her a glass of champagne but she refused it politely. "What happened to the Hermione I've known and love?"

"She's pregnant, Jonnie remember? I told you this before we came so we won't have to repeat the Minister's Ball?"

"How could I guess that his wife was pregnant?"

"She had an eight month belly."

"I thought she was fat, can you blame me assuming?" the two girls rolled their eyes at their friend but laughed nonetheless.

"I'm sorry Ginny but I have to go and check on Ron and see if the Twins has the fireworks ready." She kissed the two one last time on the cheek for and disappeared at the crowd.

After much mingling and a fare share of champagne and a rich dinner Ginny was ready to go after she squirmed all night her chair beside Jonathan.

"Great Scott woman! What's wrong with you?" he whispered angrily to her ear.

"It's-" she looked to see that no one's eavesdropping. "It's my underwear."

"Your underwear!" he said a little too loud then he intended and Ginny punched him on the shoulder. "Sorry." He said as she bored knives at him with her deadly look. "Your underwear? What's wrong with your underwear?" he whispered.

"You see…I forgot to do my laundry and I ran out of clean underwear so I took the only pair remained." He looked at her with a quizzing face. "This happens to be a really small pair of underwear." She pointed out.

"Small how?"

"Small as in it goes really,_ really_ up my butt." She hissed and glanced again to check for eavesdroppers.

"Alright, then take them off."

"Not here."

"Why not?"

"Because I look like I'm giving myself _a good time _if you get where I'm going."

"Okay then let's go to the bathroom?"

"EW! Have you seen the bathroom here? It looks like after a tornado!"

"The Bar!" he said brightly after a few seconds of deep thinking. "It's crowded so no one will notice what you're doing if you'll do it right."

"That might work but you have to come with Me." she got up from her seat and reached out her hand. "As a look out."

They slowly made their way to the Bar and squeezed between the busy in small talk people. They leaned on one of the bar stool and Jonathan looked out for Ginny.

"The coast is clear you may proceed." In a fast move Ginny pulled off her underwear from under her dress. "My you're fast. Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"Positively sure, Jonnie." She said with a flushed face at her friend. Suddenly Jonathan gripped her arm in a firm hold.

"Merlin's beard!" he panted at the now confused Ginny. "It's Harry Potter!"

"What? What are you talking about? Harry is in Egypt for almost more then a year now."

"Then I guess you should walk like an Egyptian because here he comes!" he said excitingly and smiled at the now panicking Ginny. "Wasn't he you old Hogwarts love?"

"Still is." She mumbled unconsciously and blinked at the now approaching young wizard. "I…I…"

"He's coming! He's coming!" cheered Jonathan as Ginny tried to come to her senses. "Ginny? He's really close and he's looking you."

"I…I…" she look at Jonathan and then at her hands and saw the pink little underwear in her hands."Shit! Quick! Hide my underwear!" she pushed them to Jonathan's hand and he as a reflex threw aside as quick as possible.

"Ginny!" called a beaming Harry Potter and hugged the numb Ginny.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" she managed to say after he let her go. "I mean, nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too." He smiled at her and made her heart skip a beat. "You look amazing."

"Doesn't she?" pushed in Jonathan with much keenness in his voice. "I love it when she wears black silk."

"I'm terribly sorry, but I don't know you." Said Harry confused and look at Jonathan apprehensively.

"Jonathan Tate." He reached out and shook Harry's hand. "I'm Ginny's-"

"Boyfriend!" she yelled a little too out loud. "This is my boyfriend."

"What?" said the two men in unison and anger.

"Jonathan is my boyfriend." And then Ginny did what no woman before her ever done. She grabbed Jonathan by shoulders and French kissed him.

* * *

A/N: well that's the end of the first chapter!

If you like you are welcome to send me a small thing called REVIEW!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	2. Up On the Hill and Over the Rainbow

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this fic so just sit back and

Enjoy.

A/N: okay so I'm updating and this is the update so have fun.

* * *

Chapter Two

Up On the Hill and Over the Rainbow

The bedroom door opened with a loud crack but the redhead lying sprawled on it didn't budge and so the young man walked slowly on his tiptoes over to where she carefully set on the divan and began to pet her head.

"Ginny." He said softly and the redhead shifted a little but didn't respond any further. "Wake up honey it's almost 10 o'clock." Then the redhead mumbled something that sound strangely like 'let me sleep you monkey poo' but he wasn't sure. "You've got 40 minutes until the meeting with your editor and after that we're going to talk about how you shouldn't snog your gay best friend in front the man of our dreams."

In a very quick and ungraceful move Ginny rolled (more like fell of) of the bed and faced Jonathan. "What do you mean we're going to talk about it? There's nothing to talk about." Ginny walked to her closet and took out a one of her dresses and showed it to Jonathan who shook his head. "So okay, I lied to Harry and told him that you are my boyfriend and yes you can say that I forced you to snog but I did it for the greater cause."

"Which is Harry Potter I assume?" he took the dress she pulled on her head and threw it back to the closet. "Here that one looks better on you."

"Thanks." She wore the dress and turned her back on him and he zipped her. "Just so you know Harry is not the cause not directly that is."

"Admit it love, you're still in love with him. I saw the way you looked at him when he came to see you."

"thisissonotruejonniyouknowit." Ginny said as she brushed her teeth and looked very angry at him.

"Huh? Spit before you talk, Gin."

"I said this is so not true." Jonathan arched his eyebrow and walked with Ginny to the kitchen and poured her some coffee as she brushed her hair. "To some extent if it makes you happy." She gulped the hot drink and took a bite off the muffin Jonathan bought early in the morning.

"What kind of extant?"

"Jonnie, Harry and I used to be an item long time ago but now it's different."

"Different how? I don't see anything that can make your feelings any different than they already are."

"It's different because I said so." That was lame and Ginny knew it and by the looks of it even Jonathan knew it. "Either way I really don't want to talk about it. I have to go to work I'll see you this afternoon." She kissed his cheek and apparted away.

As much as Ginny loved her work she hated her boss, Ms. Eunice Roseland, every time that name came up her head she wanted to hurl. She walked confidently as she her secretary, Violet, an older woman who was a spitting image like her mother but a little younger then Molly Weasley and last tempered.

"Morning Vi." Ginny said in cheery voice at the elder woman. "Any messages?"

"No Ms. Weasley but if you remember Ms. Roseland waiting for you inside." She gave the 'I'm so sorry for you' smile and gave her the thumbs up.

Taking a deep breathe just like before you dive Ginny opened her office door and saw her editor sitting in her seat and playing with her photos.

"Ah Weasley you're here!" she sneered at her. "Before we start get me some coffee." Ginny tightened her grip on her handbag and produced a fake smile.

"Of course." She walked out of the office once more. "Of course you big fat cow! I'll get you your bloody coffee and I hope it poisoned!"

"You want me to go and get the coffee instead Ms. Weasley?"

"Vi you're an angle."

"Just remember not to hex her like last time."

"It was an accident."

"Go get her, Boss!"

Encouraged with Violet's words and help Ginny entered to her office with Violet on her side that served the coffee and help herself out not before giving Ginny another supporting smile.

"Lovely, let's start shall we?" she sipped the coffee in a loud sucking sound and placed it down. "As you know, Weasley, _Witch Weekly _is the most popular Witches magazine in the wizarding world. As such we have to maintain a certain status and because of that Weasley I've decided to-" Ginny intake her breath and knew what was coming. She was being fired. "-Promote you."

"I'll clear my desk by-WHAT!"

"I'm promoting you Weasley."

"You are?"

"I am."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"Alright." Ginny said calmly and looked at Ms. Roseland. "Promoted where?"

"First you are to keep that column of yours it seems rather likeable to the readers. Second you are now executive editor which means you are have the privilege to write editorials, articles and such. You are also the second to me so you can become Chief Editor one day-"

"Really?"

"Yes Weasley really. You'll get a raise and enjoy the new title and so on and so on."

"Thank you so much it's really unexpected I'll do my best." Ginny wanted to shake Eunice's hand but the witch gave her a devious grin.

"However Weasley you'll have to prove it." The grin expanded on her face. "If I think you made a satisfying work you will get the promotion."

"Okay." Ginny said slowly and held herself from beating that woman. "What is that you want me to do?"

"It's rather simple really," she said nonchalantly and checked her fingernails. "As you now Witch Weekly chooses every year the most Eligible Bachelor in the UK and I want you to interview him."

"I'll do it!" Ginny announced proudly before she piped down. "Who is it?"

"Harry Potter."

Jonathan roared with laugh as Ginny finished telling him about her meeting. As to Ginny she set with her arms crossed on her chest and frowning.

"This isn't funny Jonnie!"

"You're right. It's hysterical!" Ginny threw a pillow at his face. "Ouch!" he threw the pillow back at Ginny and returned to laughing. "I bet she knows about your history with him and wants to torture you."

"I won't be surprised if that's what she wants."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Interview him of course! I want this promotion didn't you heard that I will have the chance of becoming chief editor? I'll interview Harry Potter even if it's the last thing I'll ever do."

"That and the fact that you're in love with him."

"Shut up, Jonnie."

* * *

**A/N:** delight! Isn't it? I just love this story although this chapter is shorter but the next will be longer and much more exciting!

Now to thank the reviewers:

**The O.C. Addict**

**IamSiriusgrl**

**Ocean-Poweress**

**potters#1gurl**

**HG4EVR: **I really didn't know what to say as an answer but then I remembered something that Ron said more then once: "Mantel that one."

**Perkey Terkey**

So if you want to comment and review you are welcome! Love you all a thousand chocolate frogs!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	3. Guess Who's Coming For Dinner?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this fic so just sit back and

Enjoy.

**A/N:** Yo Yo dudes and dudattes! Wasup? Love ya'll! I'm such a dork…

* * *

Chapter Three

Guess Who's Coming For Dinner

Sitting in front of an empty parchment with you her head between her hands was Ginny's less favorite part of the day. It wasn't that she suffered from writers block; it was simply the fast that she didn't know how to get the object of her first serious article to be interviewed.

"Need anything Ms. Weasley?" asked Violet as she brought Ginny a big pile of old newspapers.

"No thank you Vi." She lifted her head and glanced at the pile. "What is that?"

"Ms. Roseland sent those for you, it's supposed to help you with research. I personally think its wastepaper. We all know that you and Harry Potter are close friends even _she _knows but she would never give up on a chance to make your life any harder then it is." The older woman made a face as she mentioned her Boss.

"Vi I never knew you had it in you." Ginny said awe struck and a smile began to form on her lips and showed her to sit down and conjured two hot cups of Coffee.

"And besides," continued Violet after she took a sip and conjured a few ginger newts. "She knows that once you get promoted it's no time till you get her spot. She knows you have much greater talent then her and she's jealous I won't be surprised if she won't try to sabotage it even though she's the one who offered you the promotion." Ginny opened her mouth to comment but Violet shushed her soon enough. "The publishers, or so I heard, threatened her that if you won't be promoted she will sacked! Not only that but you'll get her spot therefore she promoted you but on her terms." She finally finished her speech and gave Ginny a superior look.

"How do you all that?"

"her secretary, Dorothy, and I are best friends since Hogwarts and hates Ms. Roseland even more then you." She took a bite off the ginger newt and offered one to Ginny who politely refused. "You Ms. Weasley are far nicer and the dream boss for every secretary there is. We want you to get her spot you'll do the magazine much better."

"Thank you Violet." Ginny blushed and smiled a coy smile. "that's the sweetest thing I ever heard."

"You welcome Boss." She finished her coffee and stood up. "and remember whenever you need something were here."

"No problems Vi."

"Kick her snotty rare ends Ms. Weasley."

"I will." Ginny laughed as the older woman shut the door behind her and began to write her questions for the interview.

"Jonnie! Your sexless lover is home!" Ginny called as she hung her cloak on the coat-hanger. "Your wrong equipment mistress! Your yang to you yen!" he still didn't answer her. "Jonnie! Where are you?"

"He's in his the shower."

"Oh thanks Harry!" Ginny smiled at him and began to walk to her bedroom but stopped mid track. "Harry?"

"Yes Gin?" he dried his hands with a kitchen towel and looked rather edible in Ginny's cooking apron with the writings **'Kiss the Cook-Kill the Twins'**.

"What are you doing here?" was it just her or she has been asking him this particular question every time she sees him.

"Jonathan invited me for dinner and I agreed." He gave a huge smile and walked over to where she stood rooted to the floor and kissed her cheek lingeringly. "I wanted to see you."

"Harry, I-" she didn't know what to say her mouth went dry and body heat sky rocked and she was on the verge of a heart attack."-I have to go and change." She ran to her bedroom and locked the door and preformed a silencing charm, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and she collapsed on her bed.

There were soft knocking fifteen minutes later and Ginny rose from the bed and heavily opened the door.

"Ginny, dinner is almost-" but before he was able to finish his sentence Ginny grabbed Jonathan by the hem of his shirt and closed the door behind him.

"Why didn't you tell me He was coming tonight?" her eyes bulged in a menacing way like a mad person.

"I wanted to surprise you." He muttered frightened and avoided Ginny's killing stare.

"A surprise party is a surprise! A new dress is a surprise! Cleaning the place is a surprise! Even a puppy is a surprise! HARRY POTTER, JONATHAN, IS NOT A SURPRISE!" and she let go of him.

"I also invited your brother and Hermione."

"oh that's so much better! Having my older brother and best friend to watch me as a laughing stock!" she set on her bed with arms crossed. "I'm not going."

"What?"

"I said: I'm not going!"

"You have to go, Gin! I planned this especially for you." He fell on his knees and crawled towards Ginny. "Please come?" Ginny shook her head and he crawled closer. "Please?" she again refused. He was now at her feet. "for me?" another head shaking. "I'll do anything!" with that Ginny's eyes shinned.

"anything?" she asked slyly.

"anything!" he answered panicky and wasn't aware of her wicked smile. "Whatever you want!"

"Alright," she thought for a few seconds and then looked at Jonathan. "kiss my feet." She stuck her feet out waited for Jonathan to make a move.

"That just disgusting-"

"You said anything…"

"Alright, alright just don't use that sing song voice of yours it makes me uneasy." Reluctant Jonathan bent down and took off Ginny's high heels and began to kiss her feet.

A beaming Ginny and sickened Jonathan soon after joined the awaiting Trio at the table. Though she was smiling Ginny was still a nerve-wrack as she was positioned opposite Harry. they ate peacefully and with hardly any small talks until Harry broke the silence.

"So Jonathan, how long you and Ginny have been dating?" Ginny spat her drink out, Jonathan's fork fell on the ground, Ron choked on his food and Hermione looked rather amused.

"You're dating the pouf?" Ron asked angrily as Hermione patted his back to help him breathe. "You and the Fairy?"

"It takes one to call one." Said Jonathan and winked at a sniggering Hermione. "No pun intended, Love."

"None taken, John." She blew him a kiss and returned to patting Ron and comforting him.

"What do you mean a pouf?" interrupted a confused Harry. "Surely you don't mean he's-"

"Gay? Yes Harry dear, I am." Jonathan said brightly and added more wine to his glass. "I'm queer I'm here get used to it!" he flashed him a big smile.

"then why Ginny said that you're her boyfriend and kissed you?" he looked at Ginny with an angry face. He hated being lied to.

"Yes Ginny why you said that?" pointed Ron and joined to Harry's fury.

"Shut up, Ron." She inhaled slowly as she formed herself a way out of this mess. And then it hit her, "it was a joke! I wanted to prank you Harry! you know me! always the joking one." And she began to laugh her fake laughter and signaled Jonathan to join her.

"Ginny you little prick!" Harry laughed heartily and made Ginny's stomach to flip-flop. "You always come with something to get me!"

Jonathan leaned closer to Ginny and whispered, "He is so in love with you." And pinched her thigh beneath the table. "You are one lucky girl."

"After tonight I am the luckiest person." Heaved Ginny and took a long sip from her wine.

"You're such a brave little toaster."

* * *

**A/N:** another day another chapter!

I want to thank all of you who took the time and reviewed:

HRH-Ft-Louie

**Hplovesme**

**Pussin Boots**

**The O.C. Addict**

**Coveret **

**Miss Ginny**

**IamSiriusgrl**

**HarryGinnyfan23**

**Brittiny27:** you know I can't answer that! That will ruin everything…you'll just have to read to find out…

**Fluffy Puff Marshmellow:** so am I therefore: HERE!

**harry+ginnydestiny:** I'm glad you're not skeptical anymore, yay!

**Schatje:** jonnie is my favorite too! His just so funny! Jonnie rocks!

**Sunflowerchild:** I really loved you review. Poetic really… ;-)

**Been**

**BexyLou **

Okay cutie pies now it's your time, so review!

**_SnowFlakeGinny! _**


	4. Why Do Fools Fall In Love?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this fic so just sit back and

Enjoy.

A/N: okay so I'm doing a poll for whether or not to give Jonnie a new boyfriend so when you review please state yes or no for Jonnie having a boyfriend. That's all… :-)

* * *

Chapter Four

Why Do Fools Fall In Love?

Sunday morning is the time Ginny loves the best. The radio was on full volume as Ginny pranced in the kitchen while making breakfast and listening to her favorite song play.

"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain. If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain!" she sang out loud as she mixed the pancake dough and placed a pan on the stove. "If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape. I'm the lady you've looked for, write to me, and escape." She poured a little of the mix and it began sizzling. Then she took out a large number of oranges and sliced them in the middle and started squeezing them.

"What are you doing?" asked a deep voice behind her and she jump around and the deep voice owner laughed. "Sorry, Gin."

"Harry, Oh it's you…" she smiled at him and kept on dancing with oranges.

"Ginny I never knew." He stopped for a moment and walked over to where she danced. "That you liked Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain. And the feel of the ocean, and the taste of champagne." He joined Ginny and took her hand twirled her and they laughed together and continued singing together. If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape. You're the love that I've looked for, come with me, and escape." Then Harry bent Ginny in a deep tango position and leaned foreword as Ginny closed her eyes and waited for him to reach her lips but all she felt was the pain in her butt for falling on the floor.

"Wonderful performance! I give it perfect 10!" Clapped Jonathan as he walked into the kitchen and walked over Ginny.

"Let me help you Gin," and Harry reached out a hand for Ginny and helped her up. "Sorry for the…you-know-what." He lowered his eyes and blushed.

"That's okay. Johnnie's the blame."

"Blame your roommate, Martha Graham." He flipped the pancake and with a flick of his wand the oranges where squeezed. "Where did you and Baryshnikov over there-" he pointed at Harry. "Learned to move like that?"

"Bill and Phlegm's- I mean Fleur's wedding." Ginny said as she set up the table for breakfast and grinned broadly at Harry and Jonathan.

"Ginny and I nicked Molly's wireless radio and ran off to the pond with three bottles of mead and spent most of our time there that day." He looked at Ginny admiringly and she returned it with a giggle.

"Doing what?" inquired Jonathan after taking a sip from his juice. Both Harry and Ginny turned magenta and avoided his look. "You spent most of the day, doing what?"

"More pancakes Harry?" Ginny asked quickly and pushed the plate packed with pancakes to his hands. "Their delicious."

The rest of breakfast went calmly and uneventful since Harry and Ginny where awfully quiet and formal with Jonathan. They let him wash the dishes and went to the living room.

"I didn't ask you when you came but what are you doing here?" Ginny saw Harry roll his eyes at the now all too familiar question.

"Jonathan owled me yesterday and invited me for breakfast, he also said that you have some news for me."

"Did he really?" inside her mind Ginny noted to kill Jonnie once Harry is gone. "He is kind of right, there is actually something I wanted to talk with you." She took in a deep breath prepared herself for what was coming. "Well, as you know Harry, I'm working for _Witch Weekly _magazine-"

"And doing a great job I really love reading you column."

"Yeah, thanks but I just got promoted and I-"

"Congratulations Gin, I knew you got it in you!"

"Right, as I said I got promoted and I have a new position as executive editor and I get to write editorials and articles and interviews-"

"Wow that sounds really important-"

"HARRY WOULD YOU LET ME TELL YOU THAT I HAVE TO INTERVIEW YOU?"

"Sorry." He piped but then he looked at Ginny with confused face. "Interview me? Why?"

"You're the most eligible bachelor in the UK and I have to interview you for this accession."

"Oh you do?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to if you don't want you I know how much you hate it and everything and really I don't care if lose my job." She blabbed and messed with her hands.

"What do you mean lose you job?" Ginny blinked at him but remained motionless. "Gin? What are talking about losing your job?"

"It's just," she wetted her lips and stayed away from his quizzing eyes. "In order for me to be promoted I have to interview you and if I won't then not only I won't be promoted but I'll be sacked."

"I'll do it."

"You would?" he nodded earnestly and with that Ginny jumped on him and hugged him. "Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!"

"It's no fuss really, Gin, I don't want you to lose your job because of Me." he said to her ear and kept his arms around her. "I know you would've done the same if I was in your place."

"Harry you're the best!" she hugged him again and he patted her back soothingly. "How can I ever repay you?"

"I can think of at least 103 ways for you to repay him." Jonathan said and flopped on the sofa beside them. "Of course no all of them are conservative and involve you, my sweet little redheaded doll." He winked at Harry. "Now get off of my guest, you little floozy." He spanked Ginny's ass and she fell of Harry's hold and onto the floor and heard Jonathan and Harry laughing at her.

"I really don't know what you're laughing at, Jonathon." Ginny help herself up, it seems at though she taken for falling at Harry's feet. "This is the closest you have been to a man for almost over three months." That made Jonathan very quiet and wiped the smile of his face.

"Well at least I'm not still hanged up on the first boy I've ever heard of!" he yelled back at her and got up from the sofa. "It's pathetic!"

"That's pathetic? How about taking your roommate's leftovers, eh?" she snapped back and walked over to Jonathan who was red from rage.

"You're insane that what you are, Colin was with me while he was dating you! I'm not the one that's blind and can't see when my date tries to make a move on my best friend." He shouted back. Harry was watching like it was a tennis match, once at Jonathan and once at Ginny.

"Ex-best friend! I don't want anything to do with a bloody faggot like you!"

"And I don't want anything with a worthless writer with zero talent that fucks everything that moves!"

"GO TO HELL!"

"I HATE YOU!"

Each ran to his or hers bedroom and shut the door with a loud bang.

"Ginny?" called Harry and looked around.

"Jonathan?" no one answered.

"Guys?"

* * *

A/N: wow! drama and excitement issue…how great is that?

Anyway I want to thank to those who reviewed:

**HRH-Ft-Louie**

**Pussin Boots**

**The O.C. Addict**: spunky enough for you? I hope it does 8- )

**Sunflowerchild**

**Asdfsd**

**HarryGinnyfan23**

**potters#1gurl**

**Brittiny27**

**IamSiriusgrl**

**Chiming Belle Flower**

**Perkey Terkey**

**Martablack2**

**Miss Gryffindor Princess: **I was so flattered from your review and just so you know you are welcome to advertise your fics_. gives cookie_

**Hplovesme**

**been**

Okay guys so you can review if want to and if you do don't forget to say whether or not you want Jonnie to have a boyfriend, the choice is yours for yes or no!

**_SnowFlakeGinny! _**


	5. Let's Get It On!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this fic so just sit back and

Enjoy.

**A/N: **I really loved how almost all of you voted in the Jonnie issue, but I have you to know that the result will be showing on the next chapter. Don't worry you'll find out why in this one…evil smile by the way guys I dyed my hair and now I'm a redhead! And I mean it I look like a Weasley! Whoopee! I'm so strange…never mind…

* * *

Chapter Five

Let's Get It On!

_Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump…Sigh…Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump…Sigh…thump, thump, thump, thump , thump, thump…SIGH…thump. Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump…!_

"THIS IS DRIVING ME CRAZY!" Ginny looked up and cursed loudly. "ARG! I can stand this anymore!" She got up quickly and ran to her office door. "Violet!" she barked out loud.

The middle aged woman by the desk jumped and dropped and big pile of papers. "Yes Boss?" even when yelled at she was as kind as ever. "How may I help you?"

"I-I-" with her power of being nice Ginny got all confused. "How about? No, no, no. Why don't you…nah…DAMNIT!" she stormed back to her office and shut the door so hard that the glass fell off it in one whole piece. "OH FUCK IT!"

"No swearing in the office, Boss!"

"GO GET ME A COFFEE!" she barked from her seat and saw her secretary rising from her desk walking away. "AND MAKE IT IRISH!" violet waved her off and swaggered away. "_Ruparo_!" she muttered at the broken glass and watched it return to its place on the door.

_POP_

"I don't care who you are get the fuck away from my office!" she called with her back to the person who just apparted in to her office.

"Language Ginny!" said a deep voice Ginny recognized in an instant so she turned to face the owner. "Ha! There the Ginny I've known and mocked." He laughed and winked at her. "Always pouting, aren't you?"

"I don't pout."

"Yes you are."

"No I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"Do to."

"Do not."

"Ginny your pouting right just because I said you pout." He pawned on to where she set and placed his hands on the chair's handles. "But you're cute nonetheless."

"Prat." she panted out. She felt his eyes boring travailing on her body and it make her feel all hot and bothered. She loved it. "Humongous prat."

"I love it when you talk dirty." He licked his lips and instantly Ginny licked hers. "It makes me all-"

"Randy?"

"I was going to say wicked but you put it so well."

"You know me, Mr. Potter. I'm all about putting things." She didn't just say that, did she?

"Are you really?"

"Defiantly." Yes, she said it.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Ms. Weasley?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I want you." And with a fast move he crashed his mouth on her and pulled her close to him. Ginny closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and again he pulled her to him that this time she fell off the chair and on to the floor where they rolled and Harry was on top of her.

"Harry." she moaned to his lips and began to tag his shirt off his pants. "I forgot to ask. Hmmm that's good." Successes! His shirt was off and Harry returned to kissing her neck. "Harry-"

"-What are you doing here?" he said instead and smiled to Ginny's lips. "Typical of you." He unbuttoned her blouse and being to plant soft butterfly kisses on her upper body and released a groan every other kiss.

"I can't believe myself." Ginny said and leaned on Harry shoulder as they both set against the table. "This is unbelievable."

"What so unbelievable?" he asked as he traced invisibles lines on her thigh and inhaled the scent of her air.

"The thing that just happened here." She sighed dreamily and smiled at him. "You know…"

"Oh that…" he played with her hair with his other hand, the one she leaned on to, and embraced her closer to him. "Unbelievable you say?"

"Harry," she pulled away from him and turned to face him properly. At once she felt his hand stop from caressing her thigh. "It's not an everyday event for me you know." He stared at her and waited for her to continue. "Shagging in my office." She cast her eyes down. "Twice."

"Oh so it isn't something that happens on regular basis." He chuckled and once again wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her solemnly until they were out of breath. "That's not what I had in mind when I decided to drop in on you and ask you for lunch."

"Good decision you made." she huffed out a stray lock from her face. "This was a horrible day. One of the worst in my life."

"What happened?"

"First of all Jonathan and I are still not talking to each other-"

"Ginny you had that stupid fight three weeks ago, can't you let it go?"

"And now he chose to run off and go on a vacation, probably some gay cruise to bloody Jamaica." She ignored his question and kept on ranting. "My boss pressuring me on that interview with you and my mum nags on when am I going to get married, you know the usual."

"Thank good we got rid of all the sexual tension, eh Ginny?"

"Ever so tactful. And people ask why you are still single."

"You look cute when you pout." He patted her nose and smirked at her.

"I don't pout."

"Do you really want to get into this discussion again?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On how it's going to end."

"How do you want it to end, Harry?"

"Well, Gin, you know what they say…"

"Third time's a charm."

* * *

**A/N: **nothing beats good plain PG-13 or so smut! Right guys? Okay lads, next chapter Johnnie's back and he's not alone! What happened to Violet and what about the interview! All this and more next time on **_THERE SOMETHING ABOUT HARRY! _**(Theme music plays)

As always I want to thank:

**HRH-Ft-Louie**

**Pussin Boots**

**HarryGinnyfan23**

**HP-Lover-2108**

**Hplovesme**

**JoyKill**

**Mindy:** extreme? Why extreme?

xzkljZLFk

**The O.C. Addict: **spunk is here! Yo Yo! I'm such such a geek…

**LoonyLuna48: **I came up with Jonathan after reading one of my other fics: Queer Eye for the Hogwarts Guy and I thought that a gay roommate for Ginny who was all of those characters together would be fun. I think I was right. :-)

**Perkey Terkey**

**IamSiriusgrl**

**potters#1gurl**

**Brittiny27**

**Chiming Belle Flower**

**Anonymous: **I really loved your review but please next attach a name to it.

That's all folks for now!

_**SnowFlakeGinny! **_


	6. Closets, I Really Hate Them!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this fic so just sit back and

Enjoy.

**A/N: **okay guys this is it! The chapter we all been waiting for! You'll have to read if you really want to know…MOHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Chapter Six

Closets, I Really Hate Them!

"Harry, this is the fifth night in a row that we're in this position. Don't you ever want to spice it up a little?" Ginny complained after breaking up the kiss Harry.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." He said to her lips as he returned on kissing her. "And besides don't you love the excitement of getting caught?

"By who? Mrs. Fundeltone's cat, Leonard?" she pushed him off her and scold at him. "And for you're information, Harry, I hate snogging while my apartment's doorknob stuck up my arse, it kills the atmosphere." she took a step closer to him stood on her tiptoes and whispered. "I'll do that thing with tongue that you like so much if enter right now."

"Where's the key?"

A giggling Ginny and a very cheerful Harry entered the apartment wrapped up in each other and kissing every moment that they weren't laughing. They began snogging on the sofa but soon fell off and continued kissing while Harry tried strip Ginny.

"You are doing the most worst undressing job I have ever seen a guy do." sniggered Ginny as Harry messed up with her dress. "I'll have to give you a Troll."

"You will you filthy little bitch." He spanked her thigh and kissed her neck. "I guess I'll have to live with it." He kept on messing up with her dress.

"I don't see what can be so difficult with this dress."

"You see Ginny." He took a dramatic pause and leaned on his elbow beside her and stroked her belly. "This," he leaned foreword and retrieved to kissing her. "-Is a silly little dress." He pushed up the hem of her dress up and revealed her thighs again and Ginny giggled. "And this-" he pushed even further, "-are-" he paused and then chuckled. "The biggest panties I've ever seen." He wriggled his eyebrows at her. "Hello Mummy!"

"Oh my god!" Ginny squealed and pushed the dress back down and Harry's hand away from it. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" she turned deep crimson and was about to faint. "This is so embarrassing." She again tried to push Harry's hands away.

"No, don't." Harry struggled to keep looking at them. "Its quiet sexy." She stopped fighting and just stared at him. "Really!" her eyes just kept getting bigger and rounder. "It's really hot, Ginny! Your huge underwear turns my on more then ever."

"They do?"

"Oh yeah. I've never been this aroused."

"You don't have to exaggerate, Harry, its only knickers." It was Harry's turn to stare and Ginny laughed hysterically. "They are rather large aren't they?"

"Gigantic."

"Don't be mean." She slapped his shoulder and he smiled mischievously.

"I can't help it."

"Make an effort, Harry or else you won't get any."

"I don't care."

"And why don't you?"

"Because I'm too irresistible."

"Who ever said you are?"

"You did."

"When?"

"That dinner with Jonathan, you told me that I'm the most eligible wizard in the UK."

"Aren't we full of ourselves?"

"Aren't we all?" Ginny was about to comment when they heard a loud noise and a crack soon after. They looked at each other and in one fast move they were on their feet. "When is Jonathan coming back?"

"I don't know. He didn't even told he was leaving I came home one day and saw him leave mumbling about a cruise or something." She shrugged and said in an undertone. "But that's Jonathan, impulsive and reckless-"

"Did you hear that?" Harry drew his wand out (A/N: not _that _wand you sick perverts! Made you think! MOHAHAHAHA!) And pulled Ginny close to him.

"Hear what?" this was getting really strange, she thought as they walked side by side and looked for the source of the noise.

"That voice, didn't you hear that?"

"No Harry, unlike you I don't hear voices."

"I'm not crazy if that what you're saying." He then stopped and looked around. "You don't happen to have a giant snack in here do you?"

"No Harry, I'm not a pet person, remember Arnold?" Harry made a face and they kept going. "Do you think maybe somebody broke in?"

"Its possible but-" he stopped and looked down. "Where did this came from?"

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked and watched him pick up something from the floor. "That's not your boxer is it?"

"No it isn't."

"If it isn't yours and I know for a fact that Jonathan doesn't wear this brand, who does?" Harry had no answer to give her. Suddenly they heard a door from the hallway crack open.

"I'm just getting something to drink, Love, don't be such a worrywart." A deep warm voice said tauntingly and they heard a laughter coming from inside of the room.

"I never worry, Hun, worrying will get you wrinkles." Harry and Ginny stared at one another each paler then the other as they heard the noises coming out of the room. Harry signaled her to be quiet and they stupidly ran to the kitchen. There were kissing sounds and a couple of manly chuckles.

"What are they giggling there?" whispered Ginny to Harry that appeared rather shocked. "Harry?" he was still in a state of shock and didn't budge and they saw the kitchen's doorknob turn. "Shit!"

"Shit!"

"Shit!"

"Shit!"

The two couples stared at each other for a few long minutes of awkward silence. Ginny felt like an iron fist collided in her stomach and she was about to faint of not for Harry taking a hold of her hand. Her mouth went dry, her heart beat raised and she was boiling with emotions.

"George?" she spoke softly and felt her eyes sting and her ears ringing with anger. "What?"

"Gin, I'm so sorry." He tried to approach her but she backed off and gave him the coldest look.

"So what? Are you gay now? You're coming out of the closet?" she asked in a chocked up yet sarcastic voice.

"Gin, you have to understand-"

"Are you!" she yelled enraged with her older sibling.

"You want me to say it?" he looked at her. "Yes Ginny, I'm Gay, alright? I'm a homosexual! A pouf! A fairy. I love men."

_**SLAP**_

"Don't ever talk to me again." She let go of Harry's hold and push pass George and Jonathan and stormed out.

"I think it yours." Mumbled Harry and handed the boxer to George. "Hmmm…yes…Goodnight." He quickly ran out of the kitchen and Jonathan and George heard their apprating sounds.

* * *

**A/N: **Oooooo poor Ginny what is going to happen next? You'll soon find out.

As always it's time to thank:

**HRH-Ft-Louie**

**HarryGinnyfan23**

**Sunflowerchild: **Maybe she did maybe she didn't…who knows?

**Stuf**

**Pussin Boots**

**IamSiriusgrl**

**Brittiny27: **for now they are…other then that my lips are sealed.

**The O.C. Addict**

**Hplovesme**

That's all folks! 'till next time!

_**SnowFlakeGinny! **_


	7. Stop The Ride I Want To Get Down!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this fic so just sit back and Enjoy.

**A/N: **long awaited chapter I know. I had a major block and just as it came it suddenly went away...could it be faith? No...It's the spirits from above...yeah right...so read this and don't forget to enjoy. Love you all!

* * *

**_Chapter Seven_**

**_Stop The Ride I Want To Get Down!_**

****

Ginny took deep relaxing breathes as she apparted to Harry's apartment. To think that not minutes ago she relieved a scene she once saw in a muggle film with Jonathan and now her all world as she knew turned up side down. George? Gay? Those two words were as close as Harry and a comb. At least she thought they were.

_POP _

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" she roared and turned to face her messy haired lover. "I'VE BEEN CRACKING POTS!"

"You can't really call three and a half minutes infinity." he shrugged and took off his jacket. "Anyway, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you should be sorry, Potter!" she yelled as if she was Brave Heart. "What do you have there in your hand, eh?"

"Your jacket, Barky."

"Yeah well…." she stopped and looked at Harry with a confused look."Thank you!"

"You welcome."

They stood there in a complete and total mystified silence each of them looking everywhere just not at each other. Harry began to whistle something that sounded like _The Brady Bunch_ theme song and Ginny checked the place out. It wasn't very big and it had the atmosphere that it had been uninhabited for a long time, sure there were some great furniture in it but it didn't feel homey and warm. It sent shivers down Ginny's spine when she compared it to her place, she soon shook that image from her head and compared Harry's loft to the Burrow and realized how horrific this place really was.

"You're checking the place, aren't you?" Ginny nodded and looked around some more. "It's not much but its home."

"I wouldn't call it a home, Harry." she bitted her lower lip and said, "It's nice but I don't know, it doesn't send any feeling of home-ness."

There was another silence between them but this time Harry simply set on his sofa and looked up Ginny waiting for her to do a move towards him.

"Ginny…" he said softly and reached out his hand to her."Come sit with me."

She hesitated for a moment but finally and slowly she took his hand and set beside him. As he wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder and he began caressing her long wavy red hair in slow comforting strokes.

"Why didn't he tell me?" she said in a tear strangled voice. "I wouldn't have cared if only he told Me." she sniffed loudly and wiped a stray tear off her cheek. "How hard it is to just say: 'Ginny I think I'm gay.'"

"Maybe he was afraid of your reaction?" he cleared his throat and continued. "Maybe he was afraid you'd hate him?"

"For being gay? Harry I live with Jonathan Tate, Queen Mother, literally, and I love him dearly so why would I ever hate my own brother for being gay if my best friend is gay?" she looked up at Harry with an impatient look. "It's the fact that he didn't told and that I had to find out this way!" this was the last straw and all Ginny's barriers caved down and she began to cry uncontrollably to Harry's chest as he embraced her closer to him.

"Shhh…it'll be okay Gin, I promise."

"Nothing is ever okay!" she cried to his chest. "First there was Voldemort then you left me to fight the war and once that was over you left me again and went to Egypt to do God know what you did there and now you're back and I haven't spoken with my best friend for weeks and my brother turns out to be gay and now my Job is at stake because I haven't interviewed you yet and stupid Eunice Roseland wants me to introduce you to her, she probably wants to make move on you, that stupid old bat, so you see Harry, nothing's okay! Nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing nothing NOTHING!" Harry pulled her closer to him and she cried harder. "Nothing!"

"Harry James Potter!" Ginny woke up with a huge headache and heard unfamiliar sound. "Show you good for nothing arse right now if you're man enough!"

"Be Quiet!" Ginny heard Harry hiss at the unfamiliar voice. "Don't make a scene!"

"A SCENE?" it hooted loudly. "WHY YOU LITTLE PRICK!"

"Lila I'm warning you…"

"You can shove you're warnings up your rare ends for all I care!"

"Ever so graceful aren't you. Lila?"

"Oh and you're just the perfect gentleman…" she sneered at him or at least Ginny thought it was a sneer.

"Lila, what the hack are you doing here?"

"You didn't really think that you can get away from me, did you?"

Now Ginny was really dumbfounded. Who was this Lila person Harry talked to and why was she hunting him?

"Be quiet!" he hissed at her.

"Don't tell me to be quiet you damn stuck up Britt!" she then said something in a language Ginny couldn't understand but whatever it was it sure wasn't a compliment.

"Don't start with the Arabic stuff!"

"Don't tell me what to do!"

There was an alarming silence and Ginny decided to go and see what the fuss was all about. She slowly walked into the living room. Harry must've moved her to his bedroom after she finally fell asleep. As she walked in she saw Harry standing holding his wand at his right hand and a whisker in his left hand facing a tall, olive skinned, and deep auburn haired and very beautiful woman who also held her wand withdrew both of them staring intensely a each other not braking eye contact.

"Harry?" she asked scratched her head. "Is everything alright?"

"Morning, Gin." He didn't look at her but kept on staring at the woman called Lila. "I was just about to cook breakfast before I was being interrupted."

"So now I interrupt?" Lila replied and arched a thin eyebrow.

"Yes, Lila you do."

"Perhaps I should go?"

"Perhaps you should." He narrowed his eyes as though trying to find the catch he knew there must have been. "Goodbye Lila."

"Goodbye Harry." she took her bag and her traveling cloak and walked to the door but as she reached it she stopped and turned around. "Silly me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lila Jamal." She walked over to Ginny and starched out her hand.

"Ginny Weasley." She took it and they shook hands. "How do you know Harry?"

"I'm his wife."

* * *

**A/N:** now that's what I call a cliffhanger! Whoohoo! 

Time to thank:

**HRH-Ft-Louie:** why do I feel like I just killed Kenny?

**Sunflowerchild: **is this long enough?

**IamSiriusgrl**

**HarryGinnyfan23**

**Stuf: **no one thought she'd do that not even me but if you read this chapter you know why she did it…I hope…

**SKateforever**

**SplendidIsolation:** I have nothing to say other then: thanks (blushes like a Weasley)

**hplovesme**

**Been**

**The O.C. Addict**

**dissapointed reader: **I'm sorry to see that you're disappointed with the whole Bridget Jones panties scene but if you had considered it from my point of view you would have seen this as a contributed to a great comic moment. And on the George being gay thing: this is my fic and if I say that George Weasley is gay then he's gay if you don't like this idea I suggest you to stop reading this and go read some other fic to your liking. Thank you very much and have a good day. (I would've put here a smiley but I don't think you deserve one!)

**FuNnY cIdE**

**Marauders Chick:** thank you so much for reading the fic so far and for reviewing I really appreciate it. And for the time gaps, I'm working on it so don't worry you'll know everything there is to know (a little mystery never killed-in the words of the great Jo!) and the grammar stuff it's my own flaw I'm dyslexic (if that's how you write it-again not my fault it natures fault) and English is not my native tongue so yeah it sometimes sucks to read the fic but hey look on the bright side…please keep on reading and reviewing because it means a lot to me (gives cookie and a hyperactive bunny)

**Lady Ta'la: **no, it doesn't, does it?

**Henrietta-Black van der Snape: **sorry you didn't like the end but I'm not going to change it I like it. But I hope you'd keep on reading anyway.

Now i've finished with the thank you part it's your turn guys to review and tell if you like me or not (hint: you like me, you really really like me!)

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	8. The Brave Little Oven?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this fic so just sit back and

Enjoy.

**A/N: **long awaited chapter I know. I had a major block and just as it came it suddenly went away...could it be faith? No...It's the spirits from above...yeah right...so read this and don't forget to enjoy. Love you all!

* * *

**_Chapter Eight_**

**_The Brave Little Oven?_**

"Argh!" a deep groan escaped Ginny's lips as the bright light of the room hit her eyes. She had a terrible headache and she felt like she had just had full frontal date with the Hogwarts Express. "Can someone turn off the sun?" she lifted up her arm to prevent any light getting to her eyes but it felt as heavy as Eunice Roseland ego. "Oy! I'm get blind here you bloody sods!"

"Ginny!" she heard a familiar voice cheering on its way to her bed. At the last thought she pulled herself up, slowly of course because she felt like Horace Slughorn after a Christmas party gone wild, as she finally straightened up a bone crashing hug battered her and she was out of breath. "Thank Merlin you're okay! We were so worried when they flooed us from the Hospital and said you lost your conscious!" then the person kissed her cheek and freed her from the strong embraced and she was at last able to see who it was.

"Jonathan!" she panted in awe and held her chest as her breath quickened. "What are you doing here?" she then looked around and noted for the first time that she wasn't at her own bed nor at Harry's were she spent last night. "Where am I?"

"You're in St.Mungo, dear, don't you remember? You hit your head, sugar." He pointed at the bandage on her forehead and then rubbed her hand warmly.

"Where is Harry?" she looked at the door hoping he will come I any moment now.

"His at work. He said he'll be here later."

"My mum and dad why aren't they here?"

"We sent them home to get some rest."

"_We?_ Whose "we" are you talking about?"

"George and me." he took away his hand from Ginny and looked down expecting her to say something or more likely to throw something at him.

"Why isn't he here?" she avoided Jonathan's eyes and looked at her own hands.

"He's at the Cafeteria grabbing something lunch." He heard Ginny take deep rasps and then a moan of pain and his head shot back up. "Are you okay?"

"He's married." She smoothen her bandage and gave Jonathan an uneven smile. "Harry I mean."

"Who's married?" at this both Jonathan and Ginny turned their head to the door both groaning at the fast move that made their necks hurt and they saw George at the door holding two large sandwiches. "Oh, Ginny."

"George." She said slowly.

"Jonathan." George said carefully but then recollected himself. "Jonathan!" he walked over and took the seat by his boyfriend and handed him the sandwich. "Didn't want you to starve on Me." with a small thank you Jonathan took it and George smiled warmly at him.

"Tell me George," Ginny began to say carefully as she watched the two men in front of her. "Were you always a Bette Midler fan?" Jonathan chocked on his sandwich and after a few coughs began to laugh as George stared over at Ginny who smirked at him.

"No Gin, I think he's more of a Streisand fan." Jonathan commented and then Ginny joined him too and they laughed hysterically then paused and saw George's even more confused face and laughed even harder.

"Ginny I thought you would know that I'm a Harpies fan!" George tried to defend himself but his comment resolve more laughter from Ginny and Jonathan so he just gave up and joined them having no idea what they were laughing at.

"God, I needed a good laugh." Ginny sighed heavily and rubbed her stomach after laughing so hard. "I don't want to create a gushy scene so I'm just going to say this: You-" she pointed at George. "-should've told me sooner you were gay or at least that you thing you're one. And you-" she pointed at Jonathan. "-should be careful not to hurt my brother or else…" she gave them her most dangerous look and then as if nothing happened she beamed at the two men who finally felt it was okay to smile.

"Why did you say that Harry is married?" asked Jonathan as he nibbled his sandwich.

"HARRY'S MARRIED?" George cried in astonishment and stood up so fast that his chair fell down with a loud noise.

"Could you be any louder?"

"Sorry there Gin," he placed his chair back up and set down as Jonathan gave rolled his eyes. "He's married? When did he ever have the chance to get married?"

"I never really asked him when he got married."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because, George, I blacked out before I had the opportunity to ask him." Her voice was quite calm and not the shaky one she usually had whenever she found out something bad. "But I assume he did it in Egypt."

"How do you know?"

"I met his wife."

"You met his WIFE?" both men said in an undeniable harmony, that Ginny thought really figures them.

"She was the one to pass the happy news."

"What a bitch!" George spat.

"Such a skunk!" Jonathan joined and they both nodded in agreement. "And don't think for a moment that I'm letting Harry out of it!"

"Absolutely not!" George approved. "He should have said something to you before he got into your knickers, remind me to tell Fred, Bill, Charlie, Ron and Percy to pay him a visit." He balled his hands to fists and punched the mattress.

"No Visits!" Ginny warned and glared at her ready to combat brother. "At least not yet." She smiled deviously at him.

"Forget the toaster, you're an oven!" Jonathon winked at Ginny and she replied with a genuine smile at George's confusion. "You do know that before you worry about Cleopatra and Mark Anthony you should worry about that interview of yours."

"Let's see, Gay brother: Check! Married boyfriend: check! Jobless me: check! I think all I need now is to die in a fire and I achieved my life goals!" she said with a fake smile and jumped up and down.

"Well Ginny-Sue," he said in a fake southern accent. "For someone with the most horrible luck you sure are perky." Jonathan shifted in his seat and glanced awkwardly at her direction while trying to suppress a laugh.

"I was being sarcastic." She rolled her eyes and kept on saying. "Thank you for reminding me that horrible piece of information maybe now that he's married the title will be given to someone else." She clapped her hands and looked up at the sealing. "Please let it be someone else!"

"You can do a wedding issue instead." Suggested George and earned himself a new round of yells from Ginny.

"This is my insanity were talking about!" she roared. "Damn fool must be the spawn of Satan coming up with something like that! Didn't you just see me thank the lord? One might think you're trying to get rid of Me." her eyes then bulged out. "You're trying to get rid of me! My own brother! My flesh and blood-"

"You want to do it?" asked George quietly as Ginny rambled on frantically.

"You're her brother and she already suspects you." Answered Jonathan and tried not to laugh at Ginny's speech.

"It will only increase later!"

"It'll her to calm down! I think the bang from the table freed some screws up her pretty little head."

"Fine I'll do it!" George drew out his wand and made sure Ginny wasn't watching him. "But I'm not happy doing this."

"-That's why I say: Constant Vigilanc-"

"Stupefy!" with on red light Ginny was knocked out back on her bed and looked like she was fast asleep. "I had being the bad guy." George said as he placed his wand back in his robe pocket. As he and Jonathan made the way out after picking up their belongings he remembered something. "Jonnie," he said. "What's a Bette Midler?"

* * *

**A/N: **next chapter, confrontations! Dun dun duuuunnn!

Time to say thanks:

**Queenlover: **surprisingly on this fic he wasn't drunk……

**BexyLou**

**hplovesme**

**HRH-Ft-Louie**

**HarryGinnyfan23**

**vegetarians will rule the Earth**

**IamSiriusgrl**

**mookiemoooo**

**Sunshne5**

**avolare**

**MoniqueDubois**

**The O.C. Addict**

**luckycharms445: **isn't almost every fic is kind of a soap opera? Lol. But yeah this one is just a little bit soapy :)

**marz**

**FuNnY cIdE**

Keep on reading guys! Reading is knowledge and knowledge is how to use the computer and send reviews to writers like moi!

_**SnowFlakeGinny! **_


	9. Drinks Are on The House!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this fic so just sit back and

Enjoy.

**A/N: **after having my computer all fixed and everything I discovered that all my current documents are…GONE! I cried I sobbed I was all touchy feely and I had to copy-paste almost every fic I have online and let me tell you I was sick of seeing my own works for a couple of days but then after a cute little bunny showed up during class I ran back to the open arms of my beloved keyboard and screen! And so I now proudly present you the newest chapter of: _THERE SOMETHING ABOUT HARRY! _(Drums and claps!)

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Drinks Are on The House!**

With her wand holding up her hair in a messy bun Ginny twiddled her quill between her fingers as she read the newest editorial from the creative and evil mind of her most un-favorite person in the world, Eunice Roseland. She then glanced at a picture of her, Hermione, Ron and Harry all waving at her in their Hogwarts uniform with Hagrid's cabin behind them. Make it second un-favorite person in the world Ginny thought to herself and she opened the third drawer of her desk and placed the photo in it and shut it close.

"Any messages Violet?" she called from her office putting the editorial away from her and moving on the list of new subjects for her next column.

"Yes, Miss. Weasley I forgot to tell you but two owls has arrived for you while you where out for lunch." Said Violet horridly as she stepped into the office.

"Well?"

"Well what Boss?"

"Where are they?"

"On my desk?"

"And why are they on your desk?"

"Because I forgot to give them to when you returned from your lunch?"

"And why is that?"

"Because I was busy talking to Dorothy about raspberry flavored nail polish."

"I love raspberry-" she began to ramble but soon she recollected herself and returned to her bossy self. "Never mind that, I let it go this time but next time there will be some punishments!" did she just threatened an older woman and fellow employee with detention? She stared at Violet who had a smirk as she noticed Ginny's comment before Ginny herself who now went scarlet and sighed heavily. "I sound like professor McGonagall." She then groaned and thumped her head against her desk. "I'm-_thump_-such-_thump_-an-_thump_-IDIOT! _Thump thump thump thump."_ She moaned again"Now I'm an idiot with a headache."

"Great Merlin's knickers! What happened to your head?" cried Jonathan when he saw the purple bruise above her left eyebrow.

"I had a small accident." Ginny set in a huff on the sofa with her legs on top the coffee table.

"An owl crashed in your face?" he chuckled and joined her on the sofa.

"No, I smacked my head over my desk at work."

"You're not going all sadistic on me?" he laughed and rubbed her knee with mock sympathy. "Because lather doesn't compliment you. Nor does whips and chains."

"Ha ha, you should quit your job and start performing as stand-up comedian with you lovely wit and humor."

"And leave you to the mercy of the cruel and heartless world you love living in?" he made a dramatic pause. "NEVER!" he exhaled and for the first time in approximately a week since she went home from the hospital Ginny smiled. "Is that a smile I see on your face or I'm dreaming?"

"It's a smile but only because my head's in to much pain." She closed her eyes and rested her head back. "Since when my life became a Greek tragedy?"

"Since you said: 'why yes Ms. Roseland I'll do that interview with Harry Potter!' somewhere along those lines."

"If it wasn't so true I would've punch you!"

"Come on now, Gin-Gin, it's not your fault that Harry Potter is drop dead gorgeous and the only thing standing between you and promotion and that he's married-"

"Finished?"

"-and that you are madly totally head over toes in love with him and his fresh pickled toads like eyes."

"I'm not in love with the git and how do you know about that!"

"George."

"Should've known." She sighed deeply (she's been doing that a lot lately). "Are busy tonight?"

"As a matter of fact, yes!" Ginny opened her eyes and cocked an eyebrow so he gave up the act, "Fine, I lied. Your brother stood me up because of the shop."

"Oh, poor little Jonnie all alone without his boy toy and stuck with his straight, bipolar best friend."

"You're bipolar?"

"I might be?"

"Why?"

"Don't know yet but it sounds like a lot fun."

"I have to take you out tonight." He got the sofa faced Ginny and starched out his arm. "Come on, love, time to face the world and its wonderfulness."

"What's so wonderful about it?"

"Alcohol and dancing."

"You're much better then Dr. Phil."

Lila set next to Harry on the sofa in his living room. They set there for the past ten minutes and still haven't exchanged a word. Lila who was beginning to get quit annoyed with the situation took charge. "Don't think I don't know what you're thinking about."

"For Christ sake, Lila!" He held his hands above his head and looked up. "You're driving me crazy!"

"You're thinking about that little redheaded girl." she said. "Aren't you, Potter?"

"Are you ever going to stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Talking about Ginny like she's a disease."

"Are you going to stop thinking about her?"

"No."

"Fine, then I won't either."

"That's it!" he grunted and leaped from the sofa. "This isn't working. You just came in here out of the no where-"

"Out of no where! I was looking for you!"

"-To mess with my life-"

"Our lives you dolt! Were husband and wife!"

"-I told you once Lila, I even told you twice: it was for a mission! It was a Bedouin ceremony it doesn't even count in here!"

"A wedding is still a wedding!"

"Not that one, No!" he moved his hand in his hair as nervous habit and suddenly felt trapped between the walls of his flat. "I have to get out of here." And without saying anything else he disapparted from the living room.

"Jonnie, please be a dear and bring me another one of those pink-bluish drinks?"

"Don't you think you had enough?"

"How did I already have?"

"Including the ones in those two muggle club?" he counted on his finger and looked very calculative. "I'd say about 28 drinks not including the two fire-whisky shots we had before we left the apartment."

"Alright, then be a doll and bring two more!" she waved with her glass at him and he obeyed her commend. "I love you, Jonnie!" she said happily. "And I love you too, Mr. Table! You too Mr. Funny man taking the drink from madam Rosemartha and going my way! Yes, I love you also Mrs. Red hair that I put above my upper lip like I have a ginger mustache."

"What are you doing to your hair?" Jonnie asked while he held his and Ginny's drinks and laid them on the table. "Maybe I should have ordered you a virgin drink."

"I'm not a VIRGIN Jonnie!" she yelled and then signaled him to come closer. "But don't tell anyone shhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she then broke into a fit of hysterical giggles.

"Miss. Weasley you have to behave yourself or I'll punish you." Jonathan set down beside her and joined her laughter.

"My life is one big punishment, Jonnie baby." She then looked up and her eyes bulged from their holes. "Am I wearing my underwear?"

"Why are you planning on giving everyone a lap dance?"

"No, I think I just saw Harry Potter." She glanced again at the bar. "I did! I did saw Harry Potter!" she shrieked and fell off her chair and under the table.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm hiding from the big, bad, sinfully good-looking wizard sitting by the bar."

"He's not at the bar."

"He left?" she jolted her head up to see. "I don't see him Jonnie."

"That's because I'm here." Slowly but surely Ginny turned around and saw him standing holding what looked like a glass of tempting golden whisky. "How are you Gin?"

"How am I?" she repeated his question and swayed her way up to face him. "Let me tell you how am I, Larry-I mean, Harry." She stopped to think her words and then huffed. "You know what, Marry? I'm not okay! You wanna know why?"

"Gin-"

"Don't even answer me!" she yelled and pointed at him. "You're married? Married to some witch I never heard of?"

"It was a stupid Bedouin wedding Gin, it doesn't count!"

"You're supposed to be an eligible bachelor! I'm supposed to write about it and you're married!" she spat. "And don't give that shitty excuse, Barry, a wedding is a wedding!"

"What's with that sentence?" He cried desperately. "And my name is Harry you drunken wench!"

"Don't yell at me you big fat liar!" she shouted back at him. "I'll call you whatever I want! Understand that, Garry?"

"Shut up, Ginny!"

"No, Tarry, you shut up!"

"And if don't feel like it?"

"I'll make you!"

"Shut up both of you!" roared Jonathan at the two of them. "You-" he pointed at Harry, "-fix the mess you've done! And you-" he moved on to Ginny, "-You're coming home with me, right now before I'll hex you!" he grabbed Ginny's hand bag and dragged her out of the bar.

"It's not over yet, Carry! I'll get you! You and you little owl too!"

* * *

**A/N:** I hope it was a satisfying chapter because I liked it!

I want to thank:

**FuNnY cIdE**

**Mookiemoooo**

**hplovesme**

**Sunshne5**

**The O.C. Addict**

**bygalee**

**HarryGinnyfan23**

**Pussin Boots**

**young kenshin**

**angelofevil**

**Ellie**

**Queenlover**

**SHADOW SQUIRREL**

**Thee Gurl U luv 2Hate**

**sami0921**

Sorry if things are confusing or something like that I can only promise that in the end it'll all make sense and you will get the whole picture!

Meanwhile, you can REVIEW! It's this really cool thing, reviewing I mean, all you have to do is press the purple-ish button to your left and write! How simple is that!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	10. Blow the Candles and Make a Wish

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this fic so just sit back and enjoy.

**A/N: **I can't say anything beside sorry but I have a lot on my mind with school and everything so I'm sorry if updates are taking time. Just be happy with this one for now but my term finals and ending soon and I'm off to the holydays so I'll time to update.

* * *

**_Chapter Ten_**

**_Blow the Candles and Make a Wish _**

"I'm going to kill him! I swear it, Jonnie, I'll hit with the unforgivable!" she grabbed a hold of stray butterbear bottle and thrashed it at the wall. "How dare him! I strangle him the moment I get a hold him!"

"Ginny would you please stop rambling before I'll do something drastic like kicking you out of the house!" he took away another bottle from her strong grip. "And stop littering the place!"

"I won't stop! I refuse to stop! I decline the option to stop!"

"I'll burn your clothes."

"I'll stop."

"Good girl." Jonathan showed her the way to the couch. "Now tell Father Jonnie what's on your heavy heart and deranged mind."

"It's-"

"No, let me guess." He paused for a moment and scratched his head. "Could you be talking about a boy who happened to live?"

"Not everything in my life, Jonathan, revolves around Harry Potter."

"Then who made you this upset?"

"Herpoter." She said quietly and deep crimson blush speared on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, love, but I must have gone completely deaf."

"I said Harry Potter." Ginny never knew there where this many shades of red. "I'm pathetic."

"You're not pathetic, Gin-Gin, you're plain stupid."

"I know."

"You're an idiot."

"I know."

"You're insane."

"I know."

"You're still in love with him."

"I know-wait, what? No I'm not! I really am not!"

"Ginny, it's me! Jonnie Tate, gay best friend and wickedly charming wizard! You can tell me everything."

"That's what I'm doing!" she rose from the couch and stood above him. "I'm not in love with him now nor will I ever be in love with him in the future!" she walked over to the kitchen and took her coat.

"Where are you going?"

"St. Mango's," she said casually as if she and jonnie were having a cup of tea.

"Hermione's labor and I promised her and Mum that I'll be back in ten minutes." She changed her high heels to comfortable snickers and turned to see Jonathan doing the same. "I had to calm down."

"Molly's being nervous and knowing Hermione she's hysteric, right?"

"That too, but I got into small argument with Harry and with Ron going bonkers and shouting on Fred and George." She sighed and shook her head. "I just had to go and seek sanity for a few peaceful minutes before I head back there."

"You had a fight with boy-wonder in front of your parents?"

"I shouted at him to go away and he said something about me being jealous and crazy so I hexed him and then Mum said we have to behave ourselves because we had 'company'." She made a face at the last word and snorted with distaste. "He brought the Mrs. along with him."

"Leave him be, Ginny dear, if he hadn't learned anything from last week then he doesn't worth it." He rubbed her arm in affection and she smiled a small smile at him in return. "He's a wanker and not that good in bed and I bet you for anything that he has a tiny winy."

"You're impossible!" Ginny howled in laughter and punched him playfully on the arm. "Come on Jonnie, we have to be there."

Seconds later the both walked down St. Mango's corridors arm in arm laughing together. They enjoyed the small changes of mood until they heard a loud manly scream and they sped up to see what happened.

"Ron calm down!" yelled a very angry Mrs. Weasley as she saw him walk out of the delivery room. "What is it? Is Hermione? Are there any complications?"

"She broke my hand!" he exclaimed and looked as if he was in a state of shock. "I gave it to her to hold and she broke it." He lifted up his right arm and showed his mother and the rest of the Weasley/Granger clan his now swallowed and purple hand. "She's one strong woman that Hermione is."

"Baby's a no show?" Ginny asked and left Jonathan behind to greet George. "Let me see that, Ron." She took out her wand and healed his arms with a flick and simple spell. Ron muttered a fast 'thank you' and ran back in to see how Hermione as doing.

"Poor boy, doesn't know what hit him." Mr. Weasley said in an amused voice. "He should be thankful though."

"Why is that, Dad?" Fred asked and placed an arm around Ginny's shoulder. "Mum gave you the old beating up?"

"I most certainly did not!" Mrs. Weasley hooted and crossed her arms on her chest. "I was perfectly okay and well behaved when I delivered all of you."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Mum, but didn't you stupefied Dad while giving birth to

Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb?" pointed out Bill and winked at his Dad.

"Let's not forget how you kneed me when I brought you here for the first time?"

"Oh and remember when she had Ginny! We had to hospitalize you _and_ Charlie!" Fred joined in and everyone laughed except to Mrs. Weasley who fought back a straight face. "I always knew you had it in you Mum!"

"RONALD WEASLEY IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN I'LL NAIL YOU TO THE FLOOR YOU BLOODY BASTARD!"

"She's not fun." Jonathan said as he walked over to the group with George. "In times like these I really pity, Ron." Ginny arched an eyebrow at him. "I did say, in times like these."

"My mother always said that I was an easy birth, she didn't feel a bit." Every head turned around and there was Lila standing beside Harry both looking disheveled and ruffled.

"Oh look, it's Mortisha and Gomez." Jonathan drawled and Ginny giggled. "Is Fester with you?"

"Funny one, Tate, a real firecracker." Harry walked and Lila at his heel mumbling something while tried to wave her off. "We have to finish our talk." He said to Ginny in determination.

"There's nothing to finish, Harry, we said what had to be said other then that we have nothing to talk about." She took a minuet to let things sink and then continued. "However I won't let you ruin my first day as an aunt, so I'll thank you very much if you move that big head of yours and let me sit." She pushed past him and set beside Mr. Weasley who like the rest of everyone was confused.

"KILL ME NOW! SOMEONE PLEASE SHOOT ME! I HATE YOU RON! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU WHEN I'M FINISHED HERE!"

"Looks like Hermione's giving you a run for the money, Mum."

"Shut up Fred." Ginny snapped at her older brother.

"Behave yourself Ginevra."

"Yes, Mum.

It was half past midnight when the waiting room door blast open and all half asleep Weasleys, Potters and Jonathan and Ron walked out smiling and looking very happy and very exhausted. They all got up from their seats or from the floor and huddled around him.

"A perfectly healthy baby boy!" he declared with a big proud smile. "You can all see them right now but don't bother Hermione too much she's still emotional."

"Yeah we heard her." George said and opened the door for them to walk into the room.

Lying on the bed holding a small blue bundle Hermione beamed at everyone as the circled her. "Isn't he beautiful?" she asked tiredly.

"Tough little bugger, took almost 17 hours to come out." Ron said to everyone and stroked Hermione's head. "But we did it and he's out."

"Can I hold him?" asked Ginny hesitatingly and looked at Hermione. "If it's okay with you herms?"

"Its okay, Ginny you're his aunt," Ginny picked up the little newborn carefully and held her breath until he was safely in her arms. "Just watch his head and everything will be fine."

"Hey little guy, I'm your aunt Ginny but you can call me whatever you want." She smiled at the little sleeping baby. "I'll be your favorite aunt, now I know that your uncles Fred and George have a joke shop but I'll take you to Quidditch games all the time and buy you a new broom every birthday." She looked up at Ron suddenly. "What is the date today?"

"August 10th, it's your birthday Gin."

"You see, we even share the same birthday." Then the small toddler opened his eyes and smile at her. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear…how did you name him?"

"Daniel Arthur Weasley." Hermione said sleepily. "We liked the name; it was the only one we agreed about."

"Could you imagine, before we chose Daniel she wanted to call him Eugene, thankfully she came to her senses." Ron rolled is eyes and shook his head.

"Look whose talking. You wanted to call him Simon after the Captain of the Cannons. Really now how is that for a father." Hermione shot back. You have to admire the fact that even after 17 hours of labor she still had enough power to start a fight with Ron. "You're unbelievable Ronald!"

"I'm unbelievable? Do you know what you did to my hand, woman?"

"Don't worry, baby Daniel, you'll get used to that." She whispered while Hermione and Ron continued fighting and everyone tried to calm the atmosphere down. "And if you don't, I'll pay for therapy myself."

* * *

**A/N:** how lovely is this? Even after bringing a child to the world not less then a minuet and Ron and Hermione start a fight. A very cute chapter for all I think.

Thank you:

**FuNnYcIdE**

**The O.C. Addict**

**smartyswim**

**unsoundmirth**

**Kyra**

**HRH-Ft-Louie**

**Jade The Orkkiller**

**vegetarians will rule the Earth**

**shantelle: **sorry I can't send you an Email but my email is holding a strike against me.

**BexyLou**

**spesial2: **yeah that would have been nice but like this way better then what I originally planned to write.

**themarauders4ever**

**SplendidIsolation**

**Marz the green planet**

Please review more, you are more then welcome! A real live miniature action figure of Victor Krum if you do!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	11. So long, Farewell, Auf Wiedersehen, Good

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this fic so just sit back and

Enjoy.

**A/N:** you know I love you, right? Explanations are at the end of the chapter. Mohahahahahaha! Now you have to read it! Mohahahahahahaha!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

So long, Farewell, Auf Wiedersehen, Good Night!

Ginny arched eyebrow was still high on her forehead as her ever so horrible boss Ms. Eunice Roseland kept on talking. How fare arching her eyebrow and nodding her head will take her she didn't know, but as long as went on with it and Eunice won't notice, "Obviously she won't because she has the attention span of a fork", Ginny thought to her self. Her eyebrow began to ache so she allowed it to return to its natural position right above her right eye.

"…That's why you are to meet him tonight at the office and I will here to supervise, are we clear?" Eunice crossed her stringy arms and gave Ginny a snotty look. "What do you say, Weasley?"

"What do I say about what?"

"The interview, Weasley, the interview with Harry Potter, remember?"

"Oh right! I still have to do it?"

"Yes, Weasley."

"Even though he's married?"

"Yes, Weasley."

"Do I really have to do it?"

"If you want that promotion, yes."

"And it has to be tonight?"

"Yes, Weasley," she rolled her bug like eyes, "Stop asking question, Weasley, save them for tonight." She moved towards the door but stopped before Ginny could release a sigh of relief. "Do remember to introduce us properly, rumor has it that there isn't much love between him and lady, if you know what I mean." She laughed her horse like laugh and opened the door. "Be here at 8 sharp." And with that she was gone from her office.

"Oh I'll be here at 8." Ginny hissed at the closed door. "I'll be here with my new friend Mr. Butcher Knife and maybe I'll arrange him a date with your throat you stupid cow!" she began massaging her temples and to take deep breathes. It was her new way to calm herself down and achieve inner peace. "Happy thought. Good thoughts. Peaceful thoughts." She kept on rubbing her temples and hummed a muggle song she loves. "Matchmaker, Matchmaker, make me a match, Find me a find, catch me a catch." She sang to herself quietly. "Matchmaker, Matchmaker Look through your book, and make me a perfect match!" She smiled to herself and began to prance around her office while making faces to no one and imitating a ballerina. "La la la la la la!" with one last pirouette she apparted away to her apartment.

"My, aren't you just up and about." Jonathan asked as he saw Ginny dancing her way to him. "Up and about to be committed in St. Mungo's."

"Oh don't be a pooper! I'm singing show tunes!" she pranced along to her room while reaching to the finale cues.

"So Gin, why are you so happy?"

"Tonight is going to be the worst night of my life!" she sang to him as she picked out a few dresses from her closet. "And I'll probably be dead by the end of it!"

"So that's why you're so happy!" he said wisely and nodded knowingly. "You're on drugs! Oh I'm so happy that you're not naturally happy!"

"I'm not on drugs, Jonnie dear, I'm just aware that I have nothing to lose." She walked to her bathroom and Jonathan heard the water running from the shower.

"What do you mean you have nothing to lose?"

"You'll see, Jonnie." She said vaguely while preparing to enter the shower. "Or at east read about it."

On 7:35 Ginny was at the threshold of her office, smelling good, feeling good and most of looking great. With high heel taps she walked into the lighted room and saw that her notorious company hasn't arrived yet. She looked around her office of almost two years, it was her home away from home throughout the years and while she hated her boss and coming to work recently she sure did loved her office, it was after all the only office in the building to have been personally decorated (Jonnie took care of it) for it's owner. Ginny sighed as she walked over to her desk and set on the chair. She placed her head between her hands and closed her eyes. She set like this until she heard two _pops_ out side her office and her head bolted up.

"It's good to see you again Mr. Potter." Ginny heard the obnoxious voice of Ms. Roseland.

"Same here, Eunice. I hope you prepped Ginny for this. I don't want her angry or something." Ginny snorted to herself at this but listened carefully.

"Oh don't worry. She was thrilled to do this." Eunice giggled cowly. "I hope your wife didn't make any trouble. Is she fine with this?"

"Don't worry she won't be any trouble soon." He said reassuringly.

"She won't?" Eunice then hummed to herself (mooed might be more correct as Ginny would've say) and then said in a very curious voice. "I know it a little too soon and a little rude but," she intake deeply and pawned over him, "Maybe we can make some arrangement or something?" she wrapped her octopuses like arms around Harry's neck and played with his hair. "I'm not involved with anyone and I really think that we see eye to eye-"

"Ms. Roseland please-"

"Call me Eunice!" she moved her head foreword and rubbed her nose with his. "We're way past being formal with each other, Harry."

"Yes, but Ginny's about to come and I really don't thi-"

"Forget about, Weasley, will you?" she snapped at him. "I know you two danced around each other while being at school but she's just a silly little girl." She walked them both over to Violet's desk and pushed Harry against it.

"You know about us?" his voice was shaky and quite high. "How did you know-?"

"I know everything, Harry." She brushed her lips against his while trying to resist his attempts to move her away from him. "I also know that you should stop pinning after silly girls and move to more mature women." She pawned on him again and crashed her lips forcefully on his.

The office door slam open and both Harry and Eunice fell to the floor as Ginny stood there expressing pure rage and glared at her boss and former love-of-her-life (she repeated that mantra a lot recently) as they tried to helped themselves up from the floor.

"Don't bother to cover up. It'll only make you look worse." She sneered at the two as they finally straightened up. "As worse as it gets."

"Weasley!" Eunice hissed loudly and pushed Harry away as she approached Ginny. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm someone who doesn't take crap out you anymore!"

"Watch your mouth you little weasel or I'll make you pay for it!"

"How?" Ginny arched her eyebrow at her ignoring Harry faint attempts to say something. "Are you going to throw your bra at me? The snitch is oversized for the damn thing!"

"After I'm done with you, you'll wish you haven't said a fucking word!" Eunice outraged and drew out her wand. "You'll be finished in the entire journalism world! Even the Quibbler won't hire you!"

"Listen here, Roseland!" Harry yelled at the raged woman who a moment ago was on top of him trying to get into his pants. "Don't you dare talking to Gin-"

"Save your nobility, Potter." Ginny said calmly tucked a stray hair behind her ear, clapped her hands and shrugged. "As to you, Eunice, I accepted an offer I just couldn't refuse." She stopped for a dramatic pause (Jonathan taught her how to do it). "I'm the head of the new witches' magazine of the _Daily Prophet _so, I guess I should go, I'm starting tomorrow and I really need a good night sleep."

"Are you serious about this?" Harry asked. He was overwhelmed by the entire night mishaps. "I think it's great!"

"Thank you, but I didn't ask what you do or don't think about it." Ginny snapped at him. "It's late and I have to go now."

"I give a week time before you ruin everything, Weasley." Eunice suddenly said as she picked up her jacket from the floor. "And then we'll see who'll pity you and give you a job."

"Speaking of pity," Ginny said, "I don't know who I pity most, you for being a shallow, narrow minded and air head groupie who really thought she had a chance with Harry Potter, or you Harry, because really now, how low can you go?" she flickered her shining red hair away summoned her coat and smiled at the two. "I'll send violet to pick up my belongings tomorrow at launch. Don't bother to stay in touch." And with that Ginny Weasley apparted away from the head building of _Witch Weekly_ magazine once and for all.

Jonathan waited by the table for two he reserved earlier that night as Ginny asked him to do before she left. Usually he'd preferred to sit in a wizrading pub but since Ginny especially requested to go to a muggle bar he just couldn't say no. he was half way through his second drink when his sharing first place as favorite redhead came in grinning from one pink ear to another.

"Someone look genuinely happy, tonight." He said and signaled the barmaid to bring a drink to Ginny. "Did it go okay?" Ginny told him everything that happened, from sitting alone in her office to hearing Eunice pawning Harry to telling them both off. "You take shit from no one, aren't you?"

"You know me, Jonnie." She raised her glass up. "All I'm asking for is just a little respect."

"You tell them, Aretha, you tell them."

* * *

**A/N:** it might seem a little blurry but believe me we're reaching the end. Now I'm really sorry for not updating almost a month but thing popped up and then I had my 18th birthday four day ago, so all in all things were pretty hectic. I promise it will be better now that I have more time to write.

I really want to thank:

**KrazieChikadee:** thanks for the correction usually I get it right. As for the Harry thing, don't worry it will all be explained.

**Marz the green planet**

**mOnKeYsAtEtHeTwInS:** well it's almost the end of the fic so I see no point of starting to beta it now, but I'll see what I can do about future fic.

**Crazy Freckles**

**Celine K.S**

**HTB:** I know it wasn't there but it wasn't really important for the chapter.

**The O.C. Addict**

**HP-Lover-2108:** if you take a look in JKR website you'd see that Ginny's birthday is august 10th that what I did in order to be sure of it.

**Queenlover**

**Pussin Boots**

**SunnyKate and MoonyMeg**

**Smittened By Marauders**

**FuNnY cIdE**

**Sunshne5**

**vegetarians will rule the Earth**

**Kyra2117**

**Professional Reader**

**aznchic2009**

**cutieme012**

Thank you for reading and for waiting so long!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


	12. The Tshirt, the Witch and the Living Cl

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this fic so just sit back and

Enjoy.

**A/N:** you're dieing to know what's gonna happen! You addicted to the fic! There's now way out of it! Mohahahahahaha! Now you have to read it! Mohahahahahahaha!

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve_**

**_The T-shirt, the Witch and the Living Cliché_**

It's was a beautiful morning when Ginny woke up. She felt warm and safe while spooning with the man beside her. She smiled to herself and snuggled further into his hold of her.

"Morning, Gin." He whispered to her ear in a sleepy voice. "Sleep well?"

"I haven't slept this good in ages," she kissed the palm of his hand still spooned in his arms. "How 'bout you?"

"I'm always sound a sleep when I have you in my arms, love." His breathe tickled Ginny in her ear and she giggled sleepily. "Am I making you laugh?" he asked slyly and ran his hand up and down her arm.

"You make me want to-" she stopped mid sentence as she turned around and saw that the man holding her was in fact Harry Potter in flesh. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She set up and her scream echoed between the bedroom walls, still panting and huffing like a marathon runner. She glimpsed a look at the bed and found it to be empty. "Oh thank Merlin's goatee! It was just a dream!"

"What was just a dream?" a deep voice asked from inside her bathroom. "Everything's okay?"

"Everything just fine," she said while whipping her sweaty forehead with palm of her hand. "I had a bad dream that's all." Her voice was shaky but other then that she was feeling much better. "Are you done with the bathroom?" she called from the bed.

"Yes, dear!" he said as he scampered out and stopped to grin at Ginny. "All yours, babe."

"Thank you very much." Ginny said while putting on her slippers. "I hope there is still hot water running."

"You could've just joined me in the shower, love." The man said cheekily and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I wouldn't mind at all." Again his breath tickled the back of her neck.

"I'm sure you wouldn't," Ginny answered him and turned around slowly. "But I needed my slee-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" and again the man faced was none other then Harry Potter.

"Ginny! Ginny! Ginny, wake up!"

"Get away from me!" she yelled as someone shook her from the shoulders. "AHHHHHHHHH!" she cried and in a quick move she blindly smacked her shaker.

"OUCH!" he dropped her back to bed. "This is definitely going to leave a mark!"

"Jonathan!" she pulled him down to her to a strong embrace. "Oh it's so good to see you!"

"Air. Don't. Have. Air." Jonathan said while his body was being crashed by Ginny's arms.

"Sorry," She released him and then beamed at him. "But really, it's good to see again!"

"I didn't know I was gone." He scratched his head and tried to think what Ginny was talking about. "Just a reminder, where was I?"

"You were no where!" she said, "You have no idea how scary it was!"

"I know!" he exclaimed and smacked the mattress. "Usually I'm everywhere! To think I wasn't there, how awful it sounds." Then he realized something, "what was so scary? And why wasn't I there exactly?"

"I had a nightmare."

"The one where Mad-Eye Moody chases you with clawed leg and makes you eat Hagrid's cooking?"

"Worse."

"The one where Neville Longbottom dresses up as his grandmother and sings lines from Broadway musicals?"

"worse." she shuddered in horror at the image Jonathan described. "I still get sick every time I hear**_ Popular_**."

"Don't tell it's the one where we sleep together?" he said in a frightened voice but Ginny shook her to say no. "If it's not that then what is it?"

"Harry."

"Harry Potter?" Ginny nodded to his question. "Honey, having Harry potter in you subconscious is anything but a nightmare."

"Well, it's a nightmare when you can't stop seeing him and loving the way he touches you!"

"My poor little Ginger-Muffin," he embraced her in a motherly hug and rocked her in his arms. "All alone and dreaming about the only man she ever loved."

"I don't love him!" she pushed him away from her. "Now if you don't mind I don't want to be late for work."

"You might fool yourself Ginny Weasley but I know that all you really want is to walk down Diagon Alley with a t-shirt saying 'I'M WITH THE CHOSEN ONE!' while Harry's shirt says 'SHE'S WITH THE CHOSEN ONE!' you can't deny that." He cried as she slammed the bathroom door in his face.

"Any messages Vi?" Ginny asked as she walked into her new office in the top floor of the _Daily Prophet. _"Has the mail arrived yet?"

"No dear, but your Mother Flooed asking me to remind you about dinner tomorrow night." Ginny noted that Violet never looked up from her book while giving her the message. "Coffee on table, today's schedule on table, anything else and I'm a shout away."

"And they say it's hard to find good help." She laughed at her secretary and moved on to her office.

"By the way, dear, Dorothy sends her love."

"Still in Thailand with her husband?"

"Second honeymoon." She said from behind the book. "Who goes to Thailand for a second honeymoon?"

"Same people who weren't there for their first honeymoon." Ginny chuckled and took a quill from the desk and headed to her office.

It was almost lunch time and Ginny was half pass editing one of the funniest column she ever read written by none other then Luna Lovegood-Longbottom dealing with the side affects of home made potions and how can daffodils heal them. As she was in the middle of re-writing one of the paragraphs Violet knocked on her door and looked rather confused.

"Excuse me, dear, but there's a lady here who says she knows you but I don't remember booking her a meeting with you, should I let her in?"

"Did she say who she is?"

"Lila something."

"Let her in, Vi." She sighed and put the paper down. "Make tea if you can along with some biscuits, please." Violet nodded and walked out of the office and in Ginny's visitor came, "Lila, I'm surprised to see you here."

"I'm surprised to be here myself." She set casually in front Ginny and took one of the framed pictures on her desk. "Bill?" she asked pointing at the man hugging Ginny and waving at the person taking the picture.

"Charlie." She took the picture away from her grasp. "But you're not the first one to be confused with everyone's names."

"Yes, well there are a lot of you so it's hard to remember which is which." She smiled faintly and Ginny. There was an awkward silence between the two and they avoided looking at each other. Suddenly Lila made a quick move to the pocket of her robe and Ginny who acted instead of think drew her wand out. "What are you doing?" Lila asked as she took out her hand out of the pocket.

"I'm trying to hex you before you hex me!" Ginny said a loud not taking down her wand.

"I wasn't trying to hex you paranoid woman!" Lila cried back at Ginny and took out a piece of parchment out of her pocket. "I was trying to give you this!" and she slammed it onto the table.

"Tea is ready!" the office door smashed open and Violet walked in carrying a tray with two tea cups and a plate of biscuits. She froze as she saw the two witches glaring daggers at one another. "Tea will be ready later!" she said and walked out on her tip toes.

"What is it?" Ginny indicated to the parchment.

"It's a wizrading annulment," Lila pointed at the ink writing, "I'm sure you can read or else you're at the wrong job."

"Do I need to remind you that you're not at a position of making fun of neither me nor my work?"

"Whatever, Red, I'm here to say that Harry is free." She gave her a meaningful look. "I should've agreed to annul those so called marriage earlier because in reality it wasn't anything real and I did pressure him to do it during a mission so we could catch that stupid Bedouin dark wizard and I just let my feelings work instead of my head. For the record, I'm a calculated person most of the time."

"I believe you." Ginny cut her words. "Why did you agree just now, presuming that Harry wasn't the one who didn't want to put an end to the marriage?"

"I'm going to be a living cliché but if you love somebody you let him go and if he comes back he was yours and if not wasn't yours to begins with."

"You're right," Ginny stiffed a smile and said, "You are a living cliché." She couldn't hide her smile anymore and even a giggle threatened to break free but she held it.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for ruining you're life and everything. You can go and be with Harry and live happily ever after."

"Thank you but I think you can skip the last part." Lila gave a quizzing look and arched her eyebrow. "It's just that I don't have any feelings for Harry anymore."

"Are you kidding me?" Lila began to laugh loudly. "You two are the most obvious people in the world! All he ever talks about is you, how you look and what you like! And you couldn't stop fight and argue with him while your brother had his first child delivered! Even when you don't talk you can't stay away from each other!" she gave Ginny an odd look and shook her head. "Make a move, Red, and fast before someone else does." She pocketed the annulment and made a move to the door. "He's at the Ministry of Magic preparing for a meeting, tell him I said goodbye." She gave Ginny a genuine smile and with a nod she closed the office door behind her and left for good.

"Where are you going, dear?" Violet asked as Ginny ran past her tugging at her coat and umbrella.

"To my apartment and then to the Ministry." Ginny said as she pushed past through the door.

"And what are you going to do at the Ministry?" Jonathan asked as Ginny quickly changed clothes and tried to comb her hair.

"I don't really," she stop combing and looked at him. "I'll just think on the way what to tell him."

"Just put on a t-shirt!"

* * *

**A/N:** what a mean cliffy! I such a she-devil! MOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But don't worry my dears. Soon the finale clue will be solved!

Thank you:

Crazy Freckles

Sunflowerchild

BexyLou

KrazieChikadee

Professional Reader

hplovesme

Stylin'Fire

The O.C. Addict

Sunshne5

aznchic2009

weaslow

cuteidanix

vegetarians will rule the Earth

obsession911

ginluvzharry

FuNnY cIdE

Marz the green planet

young kenshin

Missmunky

Thank you for setting a record of almost twenty reviews for one chapter. You love me! You really really love me!

**_SnowFlakeGinny! _**


	13. There's Something About Harry

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own this fic and I do own a couple of ragged copies that have been over read.

**J/N (Jonathan's note):** hello there to all of you cute and hopefully single male readers and females, I guess. This is the divine and handsome Jonathan Tate speaking…or writing, I still haven't got the hang of this strange girl habits, she's sweet and I am talking about the writer here not my own little red writer back home (Look GINNY-BEAN I'm famous! Tell George I said hi and give him a kiss on my behalf! Oh…right you're brother and sister…give him a family kind of kiss…) where was I? Right, so this is SnowFlakeGinny's **A/N** with me guest starring it so I'm please to say: Let the reading festivity begin!

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen **_

_**There's Something About Harry **_

****

"Come on, come on, where's that stupid visitors entrance!" Ginny murmured as she scurried her way between passers by at downtown muggle London pushing anyone who was on her way. "Where is it? Where is it?" And just when she thought all hope was gone heel gave in to pressure and broke taking Ginny down with him. "Stupid bloody stupid heel!" she cursed and pushed herself up from the sidewalk. She limped to a near alley so she can fix her shoe without being pushed around but as soon and she reached the alley a magnificent sight appeared in front of her, an old red telephone box, which was missing several pans of glass stood there calling her name. "Thank you Jesus, Buddha, Allah, Thor, God, and Merlin!" she ran/limped to the telephone box and picked up receiver. "Let's see…six…two…four…four…and….two."

_"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."_ a cool female voice said in side the box.

"Er…Ginny Weasley, here to tell Harry Potter that I love him?" She wasn't sure what she supposed to say in situation like this.

"_Thank you."_ Said the cool female voice. "_Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes." _

As the box sank underground Ginny skipped and hopped in the small space of the box with nerves. Finally the the sinking stopped and the bright golden light disappeared.

_"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day."_ The door of the telephone box sprang open and Ginny ran out of it.

"Excuse me, Miss but I have to check your wand." A man said from behind a desk that had the sign SECURITY above it. "Miss? Miss! Don't run away from me!" he called after Ginny who stopped her tracks and walked back to the desk.

"Here!" she slammed something on his desk and walk away before he could say anything. "Have a nice day!" she said and ran towards the elevators.

"**Ginny Weasley, Declaration of Love to Harry Potter**?" the security wizard read aloud. "What kind of badge it this?" he called after her.

Ginny didn't even bother to answer him and just limped in to the elevator where she earned herself a few questioning looks from several witches and wizards. "What? Never seen someone limp before?" she barked at them and pushed the button and waited.

_"Level Two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services."_

Once again she pushed her way between people with pure determination on her face and in every fiber of her body. "Almost there, Ginny, almost there." She said to herself reassuringly.

"Watch it!" called an old Magical Maintenance wizard.

"What-" but Ginny didn't finish her sentence because before she was able to say anything she slipped on the wet floor and collided with a bucket of water the spilled water all over her. "What the hell!" Ginny said and trued to get up from the floor for the second time within less then an hour.

"I told you to watch it." The maintenance wizard said and helped Ginny up. "You youngsters, never listen."

"Yes, I already know what a bad generation we are." Ginny rolled her eyes as she tried to straighten her soaking wet dress. "Can you please tell where Harry Potter office is?"

"Straight down to your left and then the third door."

Without saying thank you to the maintenance wizard she ran to where he kindly directed her. She didn't even care she was being rude or dripping water everywhere she just wanted to get to Harry.

"First door." She huffed. "Second door." She puffed. "Third door." She huffed and puffed. It took her a couple of long seconds to adjust her attire and with a deep breath she knocked on the office door.

"Come in!" a deep voice said from the inside.

"This is it!" Ginny whispered to herself, turned the doorknob open and walked in with her eyes shut.

"Ginny?" she heard him say disbelievingly. "What are you doing here?" if her eyes weren't shut and if was any other day she would've laughed at this role switching.

"I'm here to tell you that…" she stopped and took in another deep breath just to calm down.

"That?" was he rushing her or was she just imagining?

"I'm here to tell you that I love you, I always loved and I always will love you, Harry James Potter."

"Oh my! Didn't expect that." Said another voice and at the sound of it Ginny opened her eyes.

"Ginny," Harry began to say and Ginny saw he had a frozen expression on his face. "I guess that there is no need to introduce you to your father or to Remus or to Tonks or to Med-Eye Moody."

"H-h-hey." She suddenly felt very hot in her dripping dress. "I...Er…I'll just go now." And without another word she slammed the door behind her. "I'm such an idiot." Her eyes began to sting and felt tears form threatening to fall any second now. "What was I thinking?" she said as she slowly walked away from the office door.

"Are you leaving?" someone said from behind and Ginny stopped and stood rooted to the floor. "Because if you do," he grabbed her hand and turned her around. "You are an idiot."

"I'd rather be an idiot than a bloody git like you, Harry Potter."

"A bloody git that you happen to love." He smirked at her flushed face and tucked a wet red lock of hair behind her ear. "Admit it, Gin, you love me."

"I already admitted it, Harry, I even got witnesses." She gave him an angry look, still hurt from the fresh humiliation.

"I know." He kept on smirking at her. "I just want to hear you say it again." He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head and their eyes met. "For me, Gin?"

"Harry, this is rediculohumph." It was in that split of a second when Harry's lips reached hers that Ginny felt a bubble explode and shockwaves hit every inch of her body.

"I love you, Ginny." Harry whispered as the broke from the kiss.

"I love you too, Harry." She buried her head in his chest and he stroked her wet hair.

"Can I ask you something, Gin?"

"You can ask whatever you want as long as you don't ask me to marry you because I've had enough of weddings for the time being." She laughed and hit him playfully but when she looked up she saw Harry avoiding her gaze. "Oh no…tell me you didn't…"

"I….look it doesn't really matter…" Harry shook his head and tried to wave it off.

"No! It does! It really does!" Ginny cried and pushed him away from her. "Look, let's start this over, okay? You'll say 'I love you, Ginny,' and I'll say 'I love you too, Harry,' and then you'll ask me, okay?"

"Ginny this isn't necessary…"

"It is! So do it!"

"Fine, I'll do it." He looked at her and saw her hopeful look. "I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too, Harry." She grabbed his hand and entwined her fingers with his.

"Can I ask you something, Gin?"

"Ask away, Harry." She nodded knowingly.

"Why are you so wet?" she slapped his arm. "OUCH! You little devil woman you are!"

"That'll teach you not to play games with me, Harry." she crossed her arms against her chest. "Now ask me, what you_ really_ wanted to ask."

"Ginny Weasley, will you give in to all things rational and do the greatest honor of honors and marry me?" It was then that Ginny did what surly almost every witch wanted to do since it was published that Harry Potter is the most eligible bachelor in the UK. She grabbed Harry by the shoulders and French kissed him.

The En-

"So I'll take that as a yes, right?"

"Of course it was a yes, Harry!" she slapped playfully and giggled.

"There's something quite violent about you, Gin, did you know that?"

"There's something quite," She checked him out for a few silent seconds. "I can't find it right now, but I know for a fact that there's something about you, Harry."

The Real End

* * *

**A/N:** and so it ends my dears…the big gapes in you heart will be empty for the time being but do not be afraid because there is a sequel in the oven so stay tuned for more news.

For the last time I want to thank:

**The O.C. Addict **

**Professional Reader**

**Missmunky **

**Crazy Freckles**

**lolamadrid**

**Queenlover**

**weaslow **

**obsession911**

**aznchic2009**

**vegetarians will rule the Earth **

Thank you guys for reading till the end reviewing all along. It really made my day every time a new review appeared to me…its heavenly…

Love you lots of CHOSEN ONE t-shirts!

_**SnowFlakeGinny!**_


End file.
